Maximum Bliss - Oneshot
by FaxFiction
Summary: "I choose you, Fang," she breathed down the bridge of his nose and pressed her lips to his eye. His arms tightened around her waist and he pulled her down to kiss him softly, sweetly, hotly. She wrapped her legs around him and sat in his lap. They were together in that tangled embrace for a small eternity before Fang made his next move. Lots of lemony Fax and sweet kisses.


**A/N: Received some good feedback and have made a few changes to wording here and there, plus a few typo-fixes. Thanks for reading, please do review. =)**

* * *

><p>"Hey babe?"<p>

Max shoved her head through the collar of her thin night t-shirt and spit a lock of damp hair out of her mouth, tasting the soapy mint from her shampoo. "Yeah?"

"Where'd you put the toothpaste?" The voice echoed from behind the half-open door of the bathroom. The medicine cabinet opened and shut with a dull slam.

"Uh...I think it was empty, I threw it out. There's probably a new tube under the sink?" She tugged on the hem of her t-shirt and slid her wings through the slits in the back. She heard the soft shuffling of Fang rifling through the bathroom trash.

"You call this empty? There's, like...two whole brush-worths in here."

Max rolled her eyes at the _sugar-sugar-sugar-sugar_ sound of his brushing. The faucet came on and shut off again, the toothbrush clattered in the holder, and the bathroom door swung a little as he wiped his mouth on the towel hooked over it. He padded out on bare feet, navy blue sweats drooping around his hips, pulling his white undershirt haphazardly over his wet hair. Water dripped down his neck and his dark eyes glinted, boring into hers as he leaned against the doorframe with arms crossed. He smiled a rakish little half-smile at Max and she felt a blush creep onto her cheeks.

She tried to look indignant but couldn't keep the grin from breaking across her face. "What are you looking at, _Mr. Ride?_"

His smirk grew into a true smile and he pushed himself off the door. "I believe I'm looking at my beautiful wife_, Mrs. Ride._"

She rolled her eyes again. "Psh, puh-lease. Fang, you think I'm beautiful even when I'm crusted in blood and Eraser guts." She eased off the edge of the bed and rolled the waist of her grey sophie shorts before looking up into his eyes.

"Exactly."

Something heated flashed between them and Max grinned again. She swayed her hips gently as she padded toward her husband across the single bedroom of the apartment they shared now that they were 22 and, you know, _married._ God, married...the Great Maximum Ride, with a ring on her finger, the knot all tied, linked to the old ball-and-chain. She had a legal Better Half, according to the marriage certificate that Fang had framed and hung crookedly on their wall. Some days, she still couldn't believe it, but she definitely loved it. Loved Fang. Loved being married to Fang. Loved that he loved her. All of it.

She slid her arms over his shoulders and reached up on tip-toes to grin right in front of his face. It was way more fun that way, to egg him on. He always gave in and kissed her first when she did that. His eyes softened and he predictably bent his head to meet her lips, tenderly wrapping his lithe arms around her skinny bird-kid waist. His warm hands clasped against the small of her back and pulled her closer. She smiled and sighed contentedly into the kiss. Fang was warm. Fang was surprisingly soft. Fang was comfortable. Fang was _home,_ her home base, and whenever she had him, everything was bliss

He kissed the corner of her mouth and she felt his slick tongue dart across her lips. He slid his rough cheek against hers and breathed into her ear, "You taste like chocolate."

Max breathed him in deeply and sucked on an earlobe, eliciting a deep sigh of contentment from Fang. He pulled back, drawing the tip of his nose across her cheek until they were nose-to-nose. He looked at her from beneath impressively long lashes and smirked. "Didn't brush?"

She raised her eyebrows and managed to pull a straight face. "That chocolate cake was awesome. Don't judge."

Fang closed his eyes again and kissed her softly on her chocolate-stained mouth. His hot breath washed mint across her cheeks, her chin, the bridge of her nose. He slid his palms up and down Max's waist twice before bending at the knees to grip the backs of her thighs. She pulled herself closer against his chest as he pulled her up off the floor and duck-walked them over to the bed, creaking across the wooden floors. Her fingers trailed idly through the soft black down feathers at the base of his wings while he maneuvered them onto the mattress, sitting himself cross-legged and pulling her gently into his lap.

Max leaned heavily against him and nuzzled into the side of his neck, arms folded comfortably between them, wings half-open behind. Fang reached behind them and craned his neck around, banging around in the drawer on his bedside table before pulling out the lighter and setting flame to the "Desert Rain" candle that lived there. Max huffed through her nose and kissed his neck before pulling back to grin at him.

"You and that candle. Like you're following some cheesy litmus test for how to be all romantical." She pecked her husband on the lips and grinned at him widely.

"Shuddup. I like that candle." He pushed the drawer shut and came back to Max, kissing her slowly and tenderly, breathing her air, inhaling her scent, breathing in _her._

Max pulled back and pushed Fang's damp hair back over his forehead with her hands, holding his rough face between them for a moment and letting herself just look at him. She thought he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen, with his rich olive skin and dark stubble shading his strong jaw. He gave her a goofy grin reserved only and especially for her and she laughed softly. She closed her eyes and leaned up to press her lips between his eyebrows. She felt him sigh against her collarbone and looked down at him, leaning against his temple.

"I choose you, Fang," she breathed down the bridge of his nose and pressed her lips to the corner of his eye. "I choose you." His arms tightened around Max's waist and he pulled her back down to kiss him softly, sweetly, hotly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and sat comfortably in his lap. They were together in that tangled embrace for a small eternity, holding each other tenderly, before Fang made his next move.

He let her suck lightly on his lower lip while he ran his palms slowly up Max's torso and down over her shirt, thumbs trailing lightly along her oblique muscles, and down her narrow hips, across her strong thighs, and back up again to linger with delicate fingers at the hem of her shirt. Her breath hitched as he slipped his hands underneath, gripping her ribs with warm fingers and massaging her belly with his thumbs. She let herself moan a little for the first time and slowly, agonizingly slowly, rolled her hips forward and back again across Fang's lap. Just once.

He squeezed her torso firmly and drew his hands higher until he could just slip his thumbs under the edge of Max's bra. He ran them back and forth, back and forth, savoring the softness of the secret skin at the bottom of her breasts. Fang felt his lap grow warm as she rocked across him one more time and he kissed her deeper, pulling her soft bottom lip between his teeth and sucking on it slowly. She kissed him back, just under his nose, and they swayed in a small arc back and forth, foreheads pressed together, breathing the same air, his hands holding her securely underneath her shirt.

Fang kept one thumb wedged securely under the bra band and brought the other hand up to her soft breasts to trail the tips of his fingers between them, gently running them up and down the valley of her chest. She shivered in pleasure and opened her eyes to find him staring at her, memorizing her face. He mouthed, "I love you," and leaned in to kiss the well of her collar bone. She pressed her cheek against his temple and hugged herself closer to him. She breathed out, "I love you , too," and rocked her hips across his once more.

Fang froze against her shoulder and groaned a little. He rolled his head back and forth against her before peering up with one narrowed eye. "You're teasing me." He dragged his captive thumb under her breast again and she smirked down at him, feeling the tightness in his pants beneath her.

"Yeah, but you like it." She turned her head to nibble on his earlobe again. He always loved it when she did that, something about it just drove him crazy. He groaned again and the deep rumble made her shudder.

"Maybe I do. Tease..." He lolled his head to the side again to look up at her again with a lazy grin. She flashed her teeth back at him and her eyes lit up. Fang raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Her grin widened mischievously and she leaned into him to speak right into his lips. "Then I'm gonna tease the _fuck_ out of you." Max let her hands fall to the waistband of his sweats and dipped her thumbs beneath the elastic to make him shudder. She then dragged her long fingers up the sides of his torso, catching the fabric of his shirt and letting it fall back again. She pushed Fang slowly back onto the bed and pushed his arms up above his head, kissing him more forcefully now as her hands slid past his elbows, around his wrists, and up to lace her fingers in his as she brought their hands together.

Fang melted into her kiss, loving the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest, loving the feeling of the warmth of her on his lap. He was so distracted by her slow passion that it took him a moment after she pulled back, sitting up on his abdomen, ruffling her wings and looking down at him expectantly, to wake from the daze and bring his arms back down. Except that he couldn't.

His eyes widened a fraction as he jerked his wrists against the strip of Velcro binding them to the headboard. "What're you doing?"

Max looked down at him from where she was straddled across him, hands now trailing idly along his sides. Her lips pressed together contemplatively as she observed her quick handiwork with the simple Velcro strapping. Her eyes slowly trailed down Fang's outstretched form. His arms, criss-crossed with pale scars, were flexed straight, and his still-damp hair was thoroughly mussed up in a way that she liked very, very much. She observed his t-shirt clad chest for half a moment before deciding to do something about it. She leaned across him to kiss him lightly on the cheek before tugging on the hem of his shirt.

"Like I told you, I'm gonna tease you a little bit. Maybe a lotta bit." She began working his shirt up his chest, lifting her hips off of him when she got to his wings so that he could arch his back to slide them out. He left them half-folded beneath him, the one drooping off the side of the bed, and frowned a little as he tugged on his wrists again. She laughed softly as she tugged the collar over his face. He grunted when his nose got caught and blinked up at her with big doe eyes once the shirt had cleared his head. Max pushed it up to where it lay bunched around his bound wrists before trailing her hands back down his arms to rest against his chest.

Fang squirmed as Max shuffled back to sit low on his hips. He breathed deeply and let his eyes roll back to the ceiling. She began to rock against him again, feeling his hardening member beneath his soft pants, feeling herself swell with warmth and a little bit of wet, feeling the thin space between them grow hot with electrifying anticipation. She bent over him again and lay against his bare chest to nibble at him where his neck met his shoulder. He groaned and bucked his hips once.

"Fuck, Max..."

"Yeah, baby?" She trailed hot kisses down across one pectoral muscle, pausing to kiss his erect nipple, and then back up again, up his scruffy neck to meet his lips for a chaste peck. He squirmed beneath her again and looked down his body meaningfully, almost pouting. Max couldn't help but grin at the need in his eyes and rolled her hips across his lap for the umpteenth time. "What, is this bothering you? Are you all hot and bothered now?" She rocked back a little and felt the outline of his tip through the four layers of fabric separating them. He sighed and rolled his eyes up to meet hers.

"Pants. Off. S'too tight."

She laughed a little and slid off of him to stand next to the bed, pulling the elastic of her sophie shorts down over her hips and dropping them to the floor. "You get to keep your pants, Bucko. _I'm_ teasing _you_, remember?" He grumbled a little but peeked anyway as she stood in the flickering glow of the candle wearing her night shirt and her black panties. She adjusted her bra and clambered clumsily back on top of him. He winced as her knee brushed unexpectedly against his thickening erection. "Sorry, sorry..." she mumbled as she perched herself across one of his thighs.

She pressed her palms against his hips, awfully close to where he was throbbing, and began to rub herself back and forth across his thigh. Fang could feel the dampness that soaked her underwear travel right through the fabric of his pajamas and his pants tented impressively. One of Max's hands shifted to linger between his legs and occasionally brushed against his tightening jewels, making his breaths come in faster and deeper. She leaned forward over him and rocked her pelvis against his leg tantalizingly, feeling herself grow warm all over and letting her breaths grow heavy.

"Mmmax..." Fang groaned and rocked his leg beneath her, tugging his arms fruitlessly. She gasped and gripped his hips with those long fingers before looking up at him with darkening eyes. He felt her wetness again and he bore his eyes meaningfully into hers, whispering, "I could help you better if you'd let me go." He focused on keeping his face cool and removed, but the blush across his cheeks and the twitching of the fabric between his legs betrayed him utterly.

"I don't wanna let you go yet, remember?" She quirked her head and snapped the elastic of Fang's pajamas against his hip before lifting herself agonizingly past his ignored erection and repositioning herself over his navel. She slowly pulled her shirt up over her head, exposing her one lacey bra and enough skin to make him throb. She stared down at his handsome face and grinned at him with a giggly growl when she saw how intently he was staring at her athletic form. She patted his cheek once and resumed her rubbing. Back and forth, back and forth, up and down and around and he could feel her wetness on his stomach as her underwear shifted around her swollen lips. Her buttocks barely brushed across his hardened member but it was enough and he felt like he could lose it any moment.

He growled darkly as she let her head fall back, still rubbing, still spreading slick warmth through her underwear across Fang's shirtless stomach. He bucked his hips roughly and she fell forward with a gasp, palms on top of his shoulders. She looked at him a moment through heavy-lidded eyes before pressing herself tightly against his lips, still rocking, still rubbing, still driving him up the wall. He repeated himself into her kisses, "I could help you if you'd just let me go."

She grinned against his kiss. "You want me to let you go, huh?"She dragged her dampened crotch across the length of his hard member and he moaned deeply. She sat herself on his lower abdomen again pressed her lace-clad breasts together with her arms, shifting from side to side, watching him watch her. She felt so completely sexy when he looked at her that way. He could only manage a weak nod, eyes locked below her chin. She looked softly down at him for a moment, running a thumb tenderly across his eyebrow before bending suddenly to take his lips between hers.

"Tell me why," she said in between fevered kisses, "why I should let you go?" She began tracing intricate patterns across his exposed triceps and he pressed his eyes shut in pleasure.

"Make you feel guh-good." Fang stuttered beneath her lips and bucked his hips again with a shudder. She pressed herself impossibly close to him.

"I already feel pretty good." She shifted to press her hot seam onto his exposed hipbone and moaned a little before looking at him again. "You gotta work harder than that to convince me. Details, Fang, I want details." She hissed the last few words seductively and rubbed her palms up the length of his arms to lace her fingers with his.

Fang's eyes opened with a flash and he grabbed onto her hands tightly. Max gasped as she tried to pull from his grasp and she looked down at him. "Whoa there, buddy, what are ya-"

Fang rumbled up at her. "I wanna fuck you."

Max shoved her surprise down and fixed him with a defiant stare. "Hold your horses, _honey,_ I'm getting to that part."

Fang suddenly pulled his knees up on either side of Max's torso, securing her waist between his thighs with a vice-like grip. Her eyes widened and she fought to escape, wings flapping helplessly while he growled up at her with light dancing behind his eyes. "I wanna fuck you...so hard," he bucked his hips up to meet her and wrapped his calves around her back, pulling her against him tightly. "I wanna lick you senseless. I wanna eat your sopping wet pussy until it runs dry, and then play with you until you're slick all over again." He ground his hips against hers and moved to grasp her wrists instead of her hands. She whimpered helplessly as he kept his dark eyes locked with hers. Her panties felt heavy with her juices and her stomach clenched in ecstasy.

"You'll be so wet," he breathed and pulled her tight between his outstretched arms and his tightly clamped thighs, "that you will be dr-ipp-ing between your legs." She squirmed in his grasp as he pulled her across him and pressed his lips between her breasts. His hot breath washed over them and her heart beat violently in her chest. "Like a dam about to break. You'll be...soaked."

It was Max's turn to moan as Fang kissed across the top of her breast, grabbing the cup of her bra with his teeth and pulling it down over one soft peak. His lips found her nipple and he sucked softly, swirling his tongue around and around and around until she couldn't stand it anymore and then nipping at the soft flesh with his teeth.

"Let me go," he growled again and dragged her down across his body with his thighs to meet her lips with his. He shot his tongue into her mouth before pulling her bottom lip into his to suck on it again. He felt her body slackening on top of him and let himself grin. He was winning.

"If...if I let you go, you'll fuck me..." she breathed heavily into his parted lips.

"I'll fuck you."

"Fuck me senseless."

He released her mouth and raised his head to growl into her ear. "I'll make you want me with every," he bucked his hips, "single," he nipped at the crease between her jaw and her neck, "inch of you." She gasped and her legs trembled on either side of him. "I'll make you want me more than you've wanted anything in your entire _life_."

With shaking fingers, Max moved to pull the Velcro from Fang's wrists. He kept his legs pressed firmly against her waist. The Velcro _shripped_ away from itself and Fang rolled over with Max until he was on top of her. In a flash, he reworked the Velcro and smirked down at her as her eyes widened.

"What- What the...Fang!" She thrashed against the remade binding and he laughed deeply. She growled between clenched teeth, "This was not the deal!"

He raised an eyebrow at her and let his eyes drink in her lithe form beneath him, barely-clad in disheveled black underwear, before looking up to meet her eyes. "Agreement? That I'd make you want me?" He lowered himself onto his elbows above her and slowly, slooooowly pressed his tented pants against the seam between her legs. He grinned his half-grin again and her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.

Fang raised himself to kneel, straddled across her heaving form, and wriggled his pajama pants down, awkwardly pulling them off his legs and tossing them into a messy corner of the room. Max eyed his boxers expectantly but Fang curled his lips into a devilish smirk and shook his head at her. He pushed one palm up her ribs to cup her breast through her bra and give it a firm squeeze before leaning forward on the heels of his hands to lower his hips against hers once more. She gasped and rolled her head to the side between her arms. Fang began quietly thrusting against the fabric of her underwear, making sure she could feel his tip brush past her center with each movement. She arched her back, trying to present her breasts to him, though they were still covered by her bra.

"C'mon Fang, c'mon...let me out..."

He smirked down at her. "More fun this way." He sat back on his haunches and brought his large palms to rest on the insides of her thighs, rubbing up and down, up and down, each time closer to her pulsing heat but never reaching it. She bucked her hips and wriggled helplessly, whimpering with need, bound in her underwear and Velcro. Fang leaned forward to kiss her navel before trailing hot kisses down the valley between her pelvis and her hip bone. Max shivered in delight as he kissed her crotch through her underwear and breathed deeply before blowing out his hot breath against her. He looked up at her as he kissed her navel again. "You smell like sex." She felt herself grow wetter as he rubbed against her slit beneath her panties with the side of his hand, gasping as she felt herself swell and grow in anticipation.

"You said- you said you'd, uuungh..."

"Hmm?" Fang paused maddeningly.

"You s-said you'd eat me out..."

"Did I?" He hooked one finger into the waistband of her underwear and tugged it a little over her hip. She groaned and his eyes lit up with delight. He eased her damp underwear down her thighs and off her legs, letting them fall to the floor and pressing his hands between her legs to open them to him. He blew softly on her exposed clitoris before leaning in to kiss it softly, his thumbs firmly massaging the hollows where her inner thighs met her pelvis. He observed the slickness leaking out of her swollen flesh down between her cheeks. He saw her outer lips swollen and shiny and rouged. He leaned in again to smell her, to let his tongue run agonizingly up her center, to taste her, to feel her pulse beneath him, to feel her tremble.

"Fang, please..."

He tasted her again, running his thick tongue up her slit, and then again a bit faster, and then again and again and again until he was frantically lapping at her complete wetness like a dog. She moaned and writhed beneath him and he pressed her hips to the bed with his hands.

"Fang, please!" She sounded more urgent all of a sudden and Fang smirked up at her before sucking against her clitoris tantalizingly, running the tip of his tongue over the peaked nub over and over and over again, getting his chin soaked with her juices and loving every moment of it. The moans coming out of her made him feel so hard and he wanted her so bad, but he'd promised that she would need him more than anything and he wasn't ready to satisfy her yet. He gave her tangy center one last lick and rocketed up to kiss her on the lips again. She moaned heavily into his mouth, salty with her taste, and arched her back, trying to press herself to him. "Please..." she whispered between their kisses.

Fang straddled her body again and looked down at her pointedly. "Not yet." He tugged his boxers down his hips and discarded them somewhere on the floor. She looked pitifully up at him as he wedged a hand beneath her to unhook her bra. She gasped and her nipples hardened instantly as the cool air of their bedroom ran across her newly exposed breasts, golden in the candlelight. Fang sat up against her and shuffled forward until his engorged cock was resting between her pinked hills. She leaned forward as if to kiss it but couldn't reach and lay back with a groan. Fang pressed his hands on either side of her chest and pressed her inward, around his member, and breathed deeply in pleasure. He began flicking her nipples with his thumbs and rocking back and forth on top of her.

Max moaned again and her eyes rolled back. Her hips bucked again and again, lonely behind Fang, as he squeezed his eyes shut and thrust between her breasts again and again, wetting them with his pre-cum and pushing his pulsing dick between the slick flesh. He began to thrust harder, faster, palming her chest roughly and flicking her hardened nipples frantically, and then ceased with a gasp. His heard thudded heavily in his chest and he stood on the brink of ecstasy, unwilling to cross that line.

Fang and Max went still for a moment, breathing deeply together before Fang released her chest and rocked up on his knees to dangle himself over her chin. He could feel her hot breath wash across his tip and he shuddered, dribbling a few drops of pre-cum onto her flushed face. Her eyes flashed open and hungrily fixed on his swollen member. She lifted her head to kiss the tip. Fang gripped the top of the headboard and leaned over her stretched arms, trying to keep his hips from bucking and from whacking Max in the face with his dangling cock.

He lowered himself slightly and she lifted her head again to take him into her hot mouth, her slick saliva coating him, her strong tongue swirling around and around and making him swell still more. He felt his ball sack begin to tighten and moaned her name as she let him slip in and out from between her lips, tasting his pre-cum and rewetting him with her kisses.

After a minute, Fang groaned and leaned back, sitting on Max's stomach with his haunches balanced on his heels. "Not yet...not yet..."

Max licked her lips and gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. "Please, Fang...please... I need you."

Fang looked at her, naked before him, still restrained, and leaned in to kiss her tenderly. The way they had in the beginning. He lifted his head a little and looked at her seriously. "How bad?"

Max shuddered beneath him and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, breathing him in deep. "Sooooo bad. Fang, I need you..."

"Why?"

"I need you to fuck me."

"Where?"

"You know where." She began to suck roughly at a place on his shoulder and rocked her hips up and down, feeling the soft skin of his dick against her inner thigh. "I need you," she groaned in his ear and Fang's stomach clenched with desire. He moved until his length was pressed against her slit. He moved up and down and felt her running juices slick against him. He convulsed again and heard her whimper pleadingly. "I need you so bad. I need you, Fang, I neeeeed you."

"Together," he whispered tenderly in her ear and reached up with one hand to undo the Velcro bindings. As soon as she was free, she brought her arms down to embrace his shoulders and hooked her knees over his hips. He let out a shuddering breath and reached down to position himself at her entrance. They breathed deeply together as he pushed himself in. His wings fell slack on either side, curtaining them from the candlelight.

"God, baby, you're so wet."

"You made me that way." Max smiled into his lips as she began to roll her hips around, enjoying the feeling of his curling hair on her clit. She let her head fall back and his lips flew to her neck, sucking fiercely to leave a bruise, and he began to thrust slowly. In and out. In and out. His smooth member slick inside her folds, skin slapping on skin, the musky scent of sex and sweat and cum rolling over the both of them and making them groan in delight. Max reached down to cup his balls tenderly and he laced his fingers behind her head, wrapped in her tangled hair, kissing her senselessly and all over, her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids, and her mouth, oh god, her hot, soft, sucking mouth.

Max's breathing deepened and she began to moan and gasp with each thrust. She could feel a fire beginning in her toes and in the pit of her soul and she felt so swollen and so tight and so, so wet, and the fire began to spread to her heart to make it quicken.

Fang stopped kissing and rested his forehead on the pillow next to Max, focusing all his efforts on his thrusting. In and out. In and out. In and out and in and out and inandout and inandout and inandout and inandoutandinandoutandinandout and then the rhythm stuttered and he thrusted haltingly, shuddering, and Max cried out beneath him and he felt her tighten around his dick. Max gasped as white hot heat rippled through her entire body.

"Ah, Fang! Fang! Fang!" she cried and gripped his shoulders and pressed her nose into his neck and he felt her throb and pulse and clench around him to the beat of her hammering heart, consumed by ecstasy. He grunted and thrust one last time, pushing himself in as far as he could, and shuddered as he ejaculated warmly, filling her cavernous insides with his fluids in thick, throbbing spurts.

They clutched each other fiercely for a minute, Fang enjoying the feeling of her warmth as he softened inside her, Max fluttering her eyes in euphoria as she rode out her orgasm. Her pulses grew further and further apart and Fang's softened member slipped out of her in a slick gush of fluids, both his and hers. He sat up, pulling Max into his lap, wrapping his arms around her sweaty back beneath her wings and kissing her firmly on the temple. "I love you," he whispered to the top of her head. She sighed contentedly but didn't say anything.

After several minutes, Fang felt Max relax in his arms and looked down at her lying against him. Her breaths had fallen even and her head lolled against his torso. He smiled softly and kissed her temple once more before falling sideways and pulling her close. With wet legs and tangled limbs and sprawling wings, they lay there in the flickering light of the one candle and Fang let his eyes fall closed as he held his Max tightly.


End file.
